Live on through: Twice the trouble, Twice the fun!
by MaggieFrost
Summary: The Birth and Impact of Izzy and Sam James-Scott on Nathan and Haley's lives!
1. Chapter 1

*Author Note* So this is my first branch off from Live on through it all comes back to you, so lets just see how it goes Maggie Frost xxx*

Live on through: Twice the fun Twice the trouble: Chapter one

Nathan lay down on his stingy hotel room bed, the sheets were gross and crispy and nothing at all like the bedding that his wife provided, compared to this room sleeping at home felt like sleeping on clouds. He couldn't believe that he had let Clay drag him out like this he hated being away from home, he didn't need adventure his kids provided him with enough adventure to last him a life time. It was that time of night, he grabbed his phone and got ready to answer it when his wife called, it was always at nine once the kids were asleep and she had some time to herself, Clay knew the routine and made himself disappear for that half an hour to an hour, tonight he was out getting snacks and whinging about how he missed Quinn. His phone rang and he quickly snapped it up

"Hey beautiful" he said making himself comfortable

"I didn't have any idea that you felt this way about me" the male voice said on the other end of the phone

"Clay" said Nathan said breathing in

"Do you always answer the phone like that? Cause that could get you in trouble"

"Clay what do you want?"

"Salty or sweet?"

"Surprise me" Nathan said hanging up the phone and answering his wives call "Haley?"

"Who else would it be?"

"You have no idea" he said throwing his hand above his head "How are you beautiful?"

"I'm feeling pretty dodgy" she said sitting on her bed supported by pillows but fidgeting as though she was nervous

"That's no good, what's wrong?" he said with a concerning tone in his voice

"Nathan!" she gulped before getting off the bed "I think I'm pregnant"

"WHAT?" he said sitting upright and swinging his legs off the bed "Well are you?"

"I don't know I haven't taken the test yet"

"Why not?" he said failing to hide the excitement in his voice

"Because I'm scared and I wanted you here with me" she said with a quivering tone and he felt instantly guilty

"Well I am here right now babe, go take the test"

"I'm not peeing on a stick while I am on the phone to you, I can't" she sort of nervously giggled

"Okay then hang up, take the test and then call me back. Okay?" he said with a big smile on his face

"Okay" she said hanging up her phone and running off into the bathroom, ripping through cabinets trying to find the test that she knew was in there, she was frantic, it had to be in there somewhere. She leant down on the floor reaching into the bottom cupboard, she grasped a box and knew she had hit the jackpot; she pulled the pink box out and carefully read the instructions.

Nathan walked around his hotel room frantically he just wanted his wife to call and tell him whether it was negative or positive, he needed to know and him waiting made it seem like so much more time so to make it through the time he did what he knew how to, he paced. The phone sat on the bed and began to ring, Nathan literally jumped to it.

"So what is it? Are you pregnant?"

"I don't think so, but my nipples are feeling a little bit sensitive"

"Lucas?"

"Sure is Little brother. Wait is Haley pregnant? Atta Boy"

"I don't know yet! Lucas I have to get off the phone so Haley can call"

"Yeah sure mate, good luck"

"Oh Lucas you have to pretend that you didn't know if Haley is knocked up"

"Goodbye Super Sperm Scott" Lucas said hanging up the phone. Again the phone went off and Nathan jumped for it

"Haley?"

"Who else would it be?" she laughed into the phone

"You have no idea. So what is it? Are we pregnant or not?" he said overly excited

"I don't know yet, it's nearly ready!"

"Okay let's just wait together" he said as they both sat anxiously perched; Nathan on the hotel bed and Haley on the bath tub looking intently on at the pregnancy test in her hand. The silence was killing him he just wanted to know.

"NATHAN!" she screamed into the phone with excitement "I'M PREGNANT" she yelled jumping up and down dancing manically around the bathroom.

"We're Pregnant?" he asked in shock

"IT'S TWO LINES I'M FRIGGEN PREGNANT" she screamed as she continued to dance

"YES" Nathan yelled jumping up onto the bed before jumping down and started dancing in a similar style to his wife on the other end of the phone.

"Oh crap I woke Lydia up, babe I've got to go, I love you my baby daddy" she smiled into the receiver before hanging up and walking towards her daughter's bedroom. Nathan threw his phone is phone onto the bed and continued to dance around he was so oblivious to his surroundings that he didn't notice Clay walking back into the room watching on as Nathan danced around.

"What are you doing?" Clay laughed behind him as Nathan paused and looked off into the distance before turning around and throwing all his clothes into his suitcase "Where are you going? We have basketballers to watch"

"I have to go home Clay, like right now"

Clay hit his own panic button "What's going on?" he asked full of confusion

"I can't tell you"

"Then I can't let you go man" Clay said moving to stand next to his business partner

"Clay, Haley's pregnant. I have to get home right now" he said continuing to pack as Clay laughed and pat him on the back

"Good going Nate, Go home I'll sort out the business here" he said helping throw Nathan's belongings into the suitcase "GET OUT OF HERE" he yelled smacking Nathan's ass, Nathan turned around awkwardly but Clay just shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the doorway, which Nathan ran out of quickly getting into his car. Clay sat down on the double bed with his packet of chips and his chocolate bar smiling up at the roof; he was going to be an uncle again.

Nathan got home two days later, he parked the car really badly and ran into the house, he threw his bag on the floor and ran upstairs to Lydia's room where he could distinctively hear chatter, he ran in expecting to see his wife and daughter but instead found his sister-in law on the floor playing with the little girl. Quinn turned and looked at him "You're sweaty" she said looking at him concerned as the little girl on the floor stood up and walked over to her dad with her arms upwards indicating that she wanted to be lifted up, Nathan did and then kissed her forehead.

"Where is Haley?" he asked desperately

"Haley had a doctor's appointment, she had been trying to call you, and so you're back does that mean Clay is too?" Quinn said as Nathan reached into his pocket flipping his phone over and realising that it must have run out of battery somewhere between when he left the hotel and that exact moment.

"No he still has work to do I just needed to come home. What doctor's appointment?" he asked nervously

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me, but she took Brooke with her, call Julian he might know?" she said as Nathan indicated to his dead phone "Take mine" Quinn said throwing it at him, he caught it put his daughter down and ran back down the stairs as Quinn was left there standing so very confused.

"Julian it's me" Nathan said into the receiver "I was just wondering if you knew where Haley and Brooke went today?" he said listening intently as he hopped into the car "Thanks man I owe you"

Nathan ran into the doctor's office frantically searching for his wife in the waiting room, when he didn't see her he ran up to the front desk and demanded to know where his wife was, the woman behind the desk wouldn't let him in sprouting stuff about confidentiality, Nathan was at the point of yelling when a voice behind him said his name; Nathan turned and there stood a smiling Brooke holding a plastic cup filled with water.

"Brooke, where is she?" he said finally taking a moment to breath before Brooke dragged him up the hallway into a small room where Haley was sitting perched on the end of an examination table, she looked at the door and smiled.

"Nathan!" she said as her face lit up "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet our baby" he said walking over to her and kissing her forehead

"Remember that sometimes those tests aren't completely reliable"

"I have a good feeling about it babe" he said pushing his wife's hair behind her ear

Brooke passed Haley the cup of water and offered to leave but Haley and Nathan both insisted that she might as well stay. Nathan paced around the room babbling about everything and anything

"Nathan does this when he is nervous" Haley said turning to Brooke

"Oh yeah I remember him doing this at Jamie and Lydia's ultrasounds too" Brooke laughed as a doctor walked in and introduced himself to the small group formed in the examination room, The doctor had already taken bloods and confirmed that Haley was in fact pregnant and then he offered to show her the babies which they all quickly accepted.

Haley lifted up her shirt, Nathan held her left hand and Brooke sat next to her with her hand on her knee as the doctor squeezed the cold gel onto her stomach and she shivered, the doctor moved the ultrasound machine across her stomach, she giggled as it tickled her stomach, Just as the doctor pushed harder the room was filled with a distinctive heartbeat and both Haley and Brooke burst into tears.

"We have two very strong heartbeats here" the doctor happily announced to the expecting parents

"Wait two?" Haley said turning to the doctor and the screen with tears running down her cheeks

"You have two little babies in there with very strong heartbeats" The doctor said with a smile

"Oh my god we're having twins" Haley said turning to Nathan as he kissed her forehead "Twenty little baby toes"

"You're making it sound like we are having a mutant baby" Nathan said as Brooke laughed in the corner

"Bags not having the birds and bees talk again" Nathan quickly said

"Neither" Brooke chimed in as Nathan and the doctor laughed

"Isn't having the babies enough? Now I have to have the birds and bees talk"

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Live on through: twice the fun twice the trouble chapter two

Haley was in her eight month of pregnancy and was as big as a house, she had convinced herself that it was ideal to keep working right up till her due date well actually that was what everyone had preferred considering she was a pain in the bum when she was at home all the time, she stayed home for a week and she managed to re-arrange every single room in the whole house, that's when Nathan decided that he needed to get her out of the house before she hurt herself or the babies and that it was safer to have her near Brooke who was the only one who wasn't afraid of hormonal Haley. Haley walked up the stairs of the hospital, not for a check-up but for a class that Brooke had convinced her to attend, a prenatal yoga class that Brooke swore by when she was pregnant. Haley looked down at her watch and attempted to speed up as she recognised that she was meant to meet Brooke there ten minutes ago and the class started in less than one, she couldn't really speed up too much since her current walking style was the waddle. She approached the room that the class was in; she went to turn the corner and enter the room but was stopped when she noticed a smiling Brooke standing waiting patiently for her

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, you should have gone in without me"

"No Pregnant Lady, No Prenatal yoga sweet cheeks" Brooke said with a smile "Here's hoping I don't fall over as much this week"

"What are you talking about, you were the pro I was the one that kept falling over, to the extent that they told me that I either sat out or surrounded myself with cushions." Said Haley "Look at this, I'm already sweaty and I haven't even walked into the class yet, it's so hot"

"Probably doesn't help that you are eight months pregnant with twins" Brooke said putting her hands on her best friend's stomach. "I hope you are getting all the foot rubs you can off Nathan, They were the only thing I looked forward to in a day when I was pregnant with Jude and Davis"

"Didn't I tell you that Nathan had to go on the road for a week or so?" she said looking up at Brooke trying to hold back her hormones that were tempting her into tears.

"While you are so pregnant?" Brooke asked her tone full of concern

"Well since Clay broke his leg" she said referring to two weeks earlier when Clay was in charge of distracting Haley while everyone else set up for Haley's baby shower, as they stepped outside for the distracting to begin Clay hopped on Jamie's skateboard that was left outside and fell off breaking his leg and distracting Haley by making her sit in the emergency room with him "So Clay couldn't make this really important meeting with a client which couldn't be cancelled so Nathan left me with the stern words of cross your legs and keep those babies of ours in till he gets home." Haley took in a deep breath "I need to sit down" she said looking behind herself for a seat where she plonked herself down.

"How about we skip out on the whole Yoga thing? We can go back to the café and I'll bring you anything your heart desires" Brooke said standing in front of Haley

"I can't skip" she said with a pout

"Then we will waddle out of here" Brooke said with a big smile

"Would you really waddle for me" Haley asked as Brooke nodded "Can we have root beer floats?"

"As many was you want"

"Let's go" said Haley looking up at Brooke as she began to walk off "Help me up?" she said with a smile

"Whoops, Come on mama" she said quickly shuffling back before offering her friend a hand and hoisting her upwards.

Brooke finished serving a customer and turned back to her very pregnant friend who was consumed hoeing down about her fifth root beer float. Brooke picked hers up, taking a sip before gaining eye contact with the brunette "Okay I have this wacky idea"

Haley finished the sip and smiled at Brooke "Okay shoot" she said having another sip

"Can you remember when we were roommates? It was pretty cool"

"Ah Brooke we got arrested, can you remember that?" she said with a laugh

"Not the point, I think that I should move in until Nathan gets back to town" Brooke said smiling at Haley

"Is this the root beer floats talking?" Haley said looking across at all the empty glasses that once contained root bear and float.

"Of course not. Well maybe, but I just hate the idea of you being alone while you are so fricken pregnant with two small kids. We all know for a fact that nothing ever runs smoothly in Tree Hill, ever"

"Brooke I really appreciate it but you don't have to do this, I'm fine I'm not due for a while now it will all be fine" she said as she placed a hand on Brooke's

"I wasn't supposed to have my babies when I did but I did, you can't guarantee that, kids like to surprise"

"I'm not going to lift anything heavy" Haley said in a reassuring tone

"Can you promise me that you aren't going to move baby furniture around in the middle of the night when everyone else is asleep?" Brooke asked in all seriousness

"I can't promise it but I will try not to" she said looking down not meeting Brooke's gaze

"It will be really fun I promise, we can stay up late and watch romantic comedies and eat things we aren't supposed to, I can cook you dinner, we can see what it would be like if we were a couple" Brooke said as Haley laughed " You know what else? Julian is constantly complaining that he can't get any work done when interesting things are happening around him, and let's face it whenever I am around it is interesting, So I could bring the boys around for a night and they can chill out with Jamie and Lydi, you know keep each other company"

"Brooke"

"We don't have to, it's really fine I completely understand you are probably exhausted you probably don't need house guests" Brooke said before finishing off her current root beer float.

"Brooke can you shut up for a second" she said as Brooke finally stopped talking "It sounds like a fantastic idea, it wouldn't be a burden it would be a treat and lovely company"

"YAY, I can't tell you how fricken excited I am"

Brooke parked in the driveway and she and Julian jumped out trying to juggle the bags that she had packed and the two little troublemakers at their feet, Brooke and Julian put the bags in the foyer and then walked out the back door, finding Haley and the Scott kids including the ones in Haley's uterus. Haley sat on the edge of the pool in her black one piece bathers watching on as Jamie swam his little sister around the pool, him in his simple board shorts and Little Lydia with her pink bathers, floaties and love heart sunglasses. Brooke rushed back inside the house with the boys to get into their bathers so they could join in. Julian rolled up the bottoms of his jeans and sat down next to Haley, splashing Jamie with his foot.

"Now I am letting you have my family for the night so I expect you to name those babies in there" he said indicating to her stomach "After me"

Haley laughed "So the one on the right can be called Julian what will the other one be called?"

"Julian number two" he said with a laugh

"Julian and Julian number two Scott, I think Nathan will love those names" Haley laughed as Brooke headed out of the house with the two little boys in their completely fashionable swimwear outfit that their mum had clearly put a lot of effort into. "Wait what if it's a girl?"

Julian sat and thought for a moment and then looked up at Haley with a smile as his wife hopped into the pool "JULIA, if it's a girl you can name it Julia"

"You have it all covered don't you" she said leaning back and laughing, Davis was crying and was quickly swept up by his dad who he clung onto shivering; obviously not everyone liked the pool. Julian left an hour later claiming he had to work but Brooke confirmed as they got the kids into the bathtub that project runway was on and that was probably why he had left.

They pulled the kids out of the bathtub, dressed them in their pyjamas, fed them dinner and then let them tire themselves out before they went to bed. They were pretty worn out by the time the kids actually put their heads to pillow so they decided to curl up into bed and watch a movie, Brooke walked behind Haley into the master bedroom, as Haley went and sat down on the bed Brooke turned on the radio and proceeded to turn it up before doing her usual dorky dance.

"What are you doing?" Haley said laughing at her friend, if this was an indication of what married life was with Brooke Davis Baker then it looked like it would be pretty fun.

"It's a dance party Honey, Get up and dance" she said continuing to dance

"Oh If I even do a little shimmying these babies are going to plop out and Nathan will kill me" she said with a chuckle

"Okay" Brooke said with a smile as the song finished up and she turned the radio down "I'm going to go and have a shower" She said kissing Haley's cheek and walking into the bathroom.

Haley propped herself up with pillows and turned on the TV that Nathan had brought upstairs so that she had something to do while he was away. She picked up the phone on the bedside table and typed in the number she used so frequently.

"You okay? Are you in labour? What's wrong? Talk to me" a panicked voice said on the other end of the phone, she loved how worried he was getting.

"Nathan calm down everything is fine; I'm still very fat and very pregnant. I just needed to hear your voice, talk to me"

"I'm in a crappy motel room looking at the roof swearing to kill Clay or put him in a bubble so that next time we have one of these things he can go" he gulped "What are you up to Preggers?"

"Well Brooke is in the shower" she said

"Well that's nice for her" he said not quite understanding the relevance of his wife's statement

"So when she gets out of the shower we are going to watch a movie"

"OHHH she is in our shower?" she asked and Haley murmured "Why is Brooke in our shower?"

"She is going to stay with me until you get home from this road trip of yours"

"This hotel room reminds me of the room I was in when you called me that night and told me you were pregnant, now we are about to have these babies. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I love you too" she said her voice cracked as she began to cry and tears rolled down her cheeks

"No babe I don't want you to cry please don't cry, I can't take that so far away from you"

"Then don't be so nice to me then"

"Ok, I really hated your poncho dude"

"Don't be mean to me either, and don't call me dude" she sobbed into the receiver

"I don't know what to do then Haley, I'm drawing a blank Hormonal Haley"

"Tell me a story, please make it funny" she said adjusting the pillow behind her lower back. Brooke walked out of the bathroom in her light pink top and navy shorts, she watched as Haley giggled sitting in the middle of the bed and Brooke knew instantly that Haley was talking to Nathan, he was the only person in the world that could make Haley laugh like that especially when she was full to the brim of hormones. "Then what did he do?" Haley asked before bursting into another fit of laughter "STOP. There is a higher chance of me wetting myself at the moment" she said again breaking into a fit of giggles as Brooke snuck out of the bedroom walking into Jamie's room and placing a kiss on his forehead, he murmured and spoke without opening his eyes "Love you aunt Brooke" he said before turning over onto his side and going back to sleep, she patted his head and then moved onto the next room, Lydia's. She did the same thing and then went to the spare room where two portable cots were set up with her two little boys sleeping soundly in them she kissed them and stroked their heads before shutting the door and heading back to the master bedroom.

"Nath said hi and thank you for staying with me, said he was totally jealous" Haley said looking back at Brooke

"How is he?" she asked sitting down next to her

"Missing the kids like crazy" she said with a little smile as she looked down at the phone

"And his gorgeous wife?" Brooke said smiling looking at Haley who beamed when she said the words and nodded. Brooke moved up and settled in next to her bringing the blankets up to her chin as Haley turned the movie on.

Haley was asleep by the end of opening credits and Brooke gave up pretty much straight after, she turned the TV and turned onto her side, thinking to herself "No wonder they nearly have four kids, this bed is so comfortable I'd spend all my time in here, in lots of different capacities." She quickly dosed off.

It was two am when Brooke was awoken to a prodding of her arm and a panting in her ear. "Not tonight Julian"

"Eww Brooke no it's not Julian and I don't want to have sex with you, I just need you to wake up"

"Haley what's wrong?" Brooke asked not awake, leaving her eyes closed

"My waters broke" said Haley with a dazed and shocked chuckle and with that Brooke shot up out of bed in shock before running around the room shouting "Everything is going to be okay" over and over again as she threw on her jacket and ugboots.

"I called Nathan he couldn't get a flight so he is going to drive home, I called Julian and he is going to come over and watch the kids and then Quinn is going to come over and pick up Jamie and Lydia when they wake up and bring them to the hospital. I called Lucas and he is going to keep Karen in the loop and I left a message on Deb's answering machine"

"What do you need me to do?" said Brooke pulling up the sleeves of her jacket

"I just need you to drive me to the hospital and stay with me, I've called the hospital they know I am coming" she said gripping onto the bed frame and breathing in deeply as the doorbell went downstairs and Brooke ran down to answer it. She opened it to Julian's sleepy face.

"How is she doing?" he asked as he yawned

"I think okay"

"Where is she?" he asked looking curiously at his wife

"I'm right here" Haley said breathing heavily as she carried her bags to the front door before Julian quickly took them off her and took them to the car slowly followed by a stressed out Brooke and a waddling Haley. Julian made sure that Haley got into the car, he put his hand on hers "Can't wait to meet Julian and Julia" he joked smiling and shutting the car door before walking into the house, quickly waving and shutting the front door too.

"It's go time tutor girl, let's go have babies"


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors note* I write this mid-way through the first season of One Tree Hill cause this weekend I am starting from the beginning. I hope you are enjoying my stories, there is plenty more to come. So read and review for me please! I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill other than season 1-7 on DVD

Maggie Frost xxx

Live on through: Twice the trouble, twice the fun chapter three

Four hours of labour and no sign of Nathan, four hours of sweat and tears she felt disgusting, four hours and no movement at the station. Brooke had told her that she wouldn't leave her side until she was ripped out of the room kicking and screaming louder than any labouring mum in the building. At seven in the morning Quinn and Clay brought Jamie and Lydia in while Julian went home for supplies. Jamie walked in with one of Julian's spare hand held camera's "What are you doing Jam?" Brooke asked as she got ice chips for Haley

"I'm filming everyone's reactions when the babies are born so one day we can show them how excited we were when they were born"

"That's a fantastic idea, Hey Scott babies we can't wait to meet you so hurry up and get out here so your mum stops squeezing my hands so tight, Love aunty Brooke" she said into the camera

"Jamie give me the camera, Hi Babies if you don't get out of me right now you will PAY"

"But mummy loves you" Brooke said dragging the camera back to her

"Jamie this is a great idea, especially if your dad doesn't make it in time"

"Nate will be here" Quinn said comfortingly

"But if he isn't"

"Clay shut up"

Haley pulled Clay in by the collar making him stumble over the cast on his leg "CLAY EVANS IF NATHAN ISNT HERE IN TIME I WILL PERSONALLY BREAK YOUR OTHER LEG! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes Haley" he said in a shaky tone before Haley let him go

"Okay maybe we should take Clay and this filming outside hey Jimmy-Jam? Are you okay in here Brooke?"

"I'm not going to eat her Quinn"

"Yeah I will be fine" she said with a chuckle. Brooke put her feet up on the edge of the bed and read a magazine as Haley rested between contractions. Brooke's attention went back to Haley when she heard sniffles "Hey why are you crying?"

"I have stretch marks" she blabbered as she lifted the gown past her stomach

"Honey you're exhausted, this isn't going to matter when your holding you two new babies in your arms, and anyway do you know what I see?"

"No. What?"

"When I look at your gorgeous pregnant belly I see this..." she said picking up the texta Lydia had left when she came in earlier, she drew a line down the middle of her bludging stomach before writing "Tutor baby one" and "Tutor baby two" on either side. Haley laughed looking down but the fun was short lived when another contraction hit.

"Nathan I don't know where you are but your wife is going to kick my ass if you don't get here in time and I'm not kidding, call me back and tell me if I need to start running" said Clay hanging up the phone and walking back to the others "No answer"

"He is on his way" Quinn said reassuringly

"I'm going to check on Haley and Brooke, can you watch the boys?"

"Yeah Julian go"

Within ten minutes Julian was running out of the room "She is ready to go, Quinn she wants you" Quinn ran up the hall as Julian sat down "Any word from Nathan?"

"Nope, I'm so dead"

"Completely and totally dead"

Nathan ran up the hallway and Clay practically wet his pants in excitement "Where is my girl?"

"She is in the suite, I'll take you to her" said Julian before they bounded up the hallway.

"Anything to say to the twin's uncle clay?"

"Did you get that on tape?" he said before Jamie nodded "That kids is how your dad saved me from being killed by your mother"

Julian walked out with an exhausted happy look on his face "I'm going to call Lucas, Deb and all those relatives of Haley"

"I'll do half" said Clay standing up from the waiting room chair "I'll call Haley's family, they like me"

For the next hour the group expanded with the arrival of Chase and Alex, Lauren and Skills, Mouth and Millie, Junk and Fergie even Victoria, anyone who knew the expectant parents came in and out of the hospital pacing through the waiting room anxiously waiting for the birth of the new additions, Finally Nathan, Brooke and Quinn who Haley had requested stayed for the birth walked out of the delivery room and the happy looks made the crowd formed breathe a sigh of relief. Brooke had tears streaming down her face and walked over to her husband wrapping her in his arms

"We have an incredibly healthy baby boy" as the words left Nathans mouth the whole room cheered and anyone that wasn't a member of this exclusive group looked around. "And an incredibly healthy baby girl!" and with that everyone was at their feet running around hugging and congratulating each other and mainly Nathan who couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Could someone call Lucas?" Nathan asked around

"Mama Bear wants her cubs to meet the new additions" Brooke said hugging Jamie before he got up as his dad lifted up his little sister as they walked up the hallway. About half an hour later Jamie walked back up the hallway with a grin on his face

"Mum wants you all to come and see the babies" he said as everyone muttered 'finally' under her breath before the whole group walked in a formation up the hallway to Haley James Scott's room, trying really hard to not get caught by the nurses. They all filled into the room standing around the bed looking on all smiley at an exhausted looking Haley lay in the hospital bed with a baby resting peacefully under each arm "We would like to introduce you to" she said in a croaky voice "Isabella Elizabeth Scott" indicating to the bundle of pink blankets in her right arm "And Sam Quentin Scott" she said indicating to the blue blankets in her left. They were all cooeing when the door opened and they all turned to find a not so happy looking nurse looking on at them.

"I guess we better go then" someone in the giant group said before they all walked past Haley and congratulated her then walked out until eventually it was just Nathan and Haley with their gorgeous new babies.

"We make pretty gorgeous babies Nathan Scott" she said looking dotingly at her babies as Nathan looked dotingly at her.

"Today is the day that we take Isabella and Sam home and I James Lucas Scott will give you exclusive footage from this memorable event"

"Sam and Isabella won't remember it" Nathan joked

"You would make an excellent field reporter Jamie, might have to have you as a guest reporter on mouth and Millie in the morning" Mouth said moving from his position on the window frame.

"Recruiting them young aren't you Marvin?" Millie mocked as she carried Isabella in her arms "we better leave you guys to it" said Millie handing the baby to Nathan as Haley walked in with Sam.

"Bye guys" Haley said before waiting for them to leave "She is totally clucky"

"Really?"

"There will be little McFadden's running wild soon"

They slowly made their move to the door. So far Skills and Nathan had put suitcases and presents into the car while Haley fastened the twins into separate baby carriers. Jamie held Lydia as Nathan held the carrier containing Izzy and Haley carried Sam to the car park "Where is the car Nathan?" said Haley. Nathan clicked the unlock button on the keys in his hands and in front of them shone bright orange lights for a minute "What is this?" she turned to Nathan

"Your new car Haley James Scott"

"I love you Nathan Scott"

It took over twenty minutes to get all four kids fastened into the car. Haley slid the door shut on her side of the car and went to help Nathan who was having significantly more trouble getting the infant's seat fastened in the car "Do you really have the instruction manual out, it's not that hard"

"It's difficult, it's created for geniuses and you know that from the tutoring days I am definitely not one of them"

"It's easy you just push and click" she said doing it and making it look simple

"I started it off for you"

"It's not a jar Nath"

"You look so tough in your minivan" a voice bellowed from behind them. "I'm not telling anyone that you're my brother"

"Lucas" said Haley with a smile, if she hadn't given birth three days previously she would have run up and given him the biggest hug ever. He recognised this and walked over to her bringing her in tightly "Congrats Mamma"

He said before sticking his head in the car, saying hello to Jamie and Lydia and then cooeeing over the twins. "What are you doing here?"

"Brooke said I would find you here, I wanted to see you straight away so Peyton and Sawyer are at your house, I hope you don't mind"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Mum wants photos, I missed my best friend, my baby brother and the Scott kids and we all wanted to meet the twins"

"How did you get to the hospital?"

"Peyton dropped me off on the way, is there room in the mini-van?"

"Only if you apologise for calling it uncool"

"I'm sorry for calling you uncool oh magical mini-van"

Peyton sat in the rocking chair opposite the padded one which Haley occupied holding baby Sam in her arms. Brooke had left earlier and Haley had put Izzy into a bassinet next to her.

"They are gorgeous Foxy"

"They are! I don't feel so foxy at the moment"

"You look it though" Peyton said before bursting into tears as she rocked back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Haley said attempting to lean forward

"No sorry it's fine"

"Peyton!"

"Lucas and I are having another baby!" she said with a smile

"Are you pregnant?" a confused Haley asked

"No we have a surrogate, she is six months now"

"Peyton, that's fantastic" she said with a yawn

"You're tired I'll get out of your hair"

"No, well yes I'm tired but if you stop rocking him he will get fussy and I don't have the energy to deal with that"

"Hahaha okay then"

Story Finished!


End file.
